


Little Green Men

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [25]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Little Green Men

"I still have my work. I still have you. I still have myself."

Mulder's words repeat over and over in my brain like a mantra as I get ready for bed. Work. You. Myself. Three separate entities. They used to be all one in the same. I divest myself of my work clothes and dress in my pajamas, my brain so lost in thought I forget to take my bra off and have to remove it from under my pajama top. Mulder's work was taken away, taking me away with it. Then he lost himself. The fact that he says he still has these things does not make it true. It doesn't even mean he believes it.

I wipe off my makeup and drag a hot wash cloth over my face, avoiding my own eyes in the mirror. It didn't sound like he believed it when he said it. The work he has isn't anything that interests or challenges him. And without that, he doesn't know what to do with himself. After brushing my teeth, I consider the bathtub; I should have showered. I'll have to wake up early in the morning to shower before work if I don't do it now. I'm too tired to stand for a shower, and with my luck I'd fall asleep in the bathtub and drown. I head towards the bed instead, crawling under the covers and instantly feeling less tired.

Mulder still has me, but not in the way he's used to. And he doesn't quite know what to make of that. We're friends, and I know he's had friends before, but I get the feeling he's never had friendship on this level. Or maybe just not with a woman. If I'm honest, friendship like this for me is rare also. Any close friends I've had seem to be abandoning ship at an alarming rate. It appears that working long hours in a demanding job that takes you away from birthday parties and dinners out and blind dates with distant cousins diminishes your worth when it comes to friends. But I know Mulder is my friend. I just wonder if he knows the same about me.

So he said he still has me, but he doesn't know for sure. That's why I took his hand. To let him know I'm there for sure. Even then, he didn't return the gesture until I was already pulling my hand away. But I think he got the message. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but my mind is racing. I turn on the light on my bedside table and pick up the phone, dialing Mulder's cell phone number from memory. 

"Mulder," he picks up on the second ring.

"Mulder, it's me," I say, trying not to sound sleepy.

"Scully, what's wrong?" his voice instantly takes on a worried tone.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're okay," I say. I had intended some forced small talk, but my brain is too tired and forgot the plan.

He's silent for a moment, seriously considering my question. "I'm okay," he assures me, but doesn't sound like he means it.

I hear him crack a sunflower seed between his teeth and picture him sitting in that room alone, listening to mind-numbing conversation over his headphones. "It's okay if you're not," I say quietly.

More silence. He clears his throat, perhaps a little choked up. "I'm not...but I will be," he tells me. 

There is a hint of confidence in his voice this time that makes me smile. "Come by when your shift is done. I'll make you some breakfast."

"That's only a couple hours from now, Scully. You're supposed to be sleeping," his tone is noticeably lighter.

"That's what friends are for," I tell him, suddenly barely able to keep my eyes open. "I'll sleep till you get here."

"Alright, deal. But I'll bring breakfast with me, okay?"

"Deal," I agree, ending the call. 

He doesn't have his work, but he still has me. And he still has himself.


End file.
